


Chips and a Surprise

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Rose and Nine are used to having an unconventional relationship, but one piece of gossip just might be the only thing that can make her doubt its strength. Luckily, Nine has a surprise up his sleeve to sweep her off her feet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear Secret Buddy, Traveling Rose. I asked her questions and used the answers here to surprise her. :D

 

Rose Tyler and her boyfriend were, well, unconventional. There was the age gap, which didn’t bother Rose, only sometimes bothered Dr. John Smith in a guilty/disbelief-in-his-own-fortune sort of way, and never stopped being a topic of conversation for her mum and others they met. Most of their friends had now turned it into a good-natured punchline instead of any serious concern so all was well on that front. But there was the little detail of him being an actual, real-life lord and world-reknown researcher. And seeing as she was as far from having an inherited title as she was from Timbuktu, there was a bit of gossip around town.

She was smitten at their first date. It had been set up by their mutual friend, Jack. Rose was an art teacher from a rough part of London; John was a gruff professor from up North. He found her gorgeous and clever and kind, of course, but unlike everyone else she dated, he adored her instead of acting like she was his possession. No matter how much John told her she was out of his league, she felt just as lucky to have such a good man. He was simply wonderful.

However, one day, she heard some gossip at the university that broke her heart: He had been given a grant to travel all over the world doing research for the next year and hadn’t told her a word about it. She wasn’t sure what hurt worse – that they would be apart for a year or that he hadn’t even mentioned it. He stopped by her flat after work that night with surprise chips and found her in tears.

“Rose? What’s wrong?” he asked, voice already filled with anger at whoever had done this to her.

“Is it true?” she pled. “Are you leaving?”

“Oh, love.” He relaxed and let out a huff of a laugh. “You weren’t supposed to find out like this.”

“What? You were just going to disappear on me then?”

“No! Of course not.”

A familiar, lovely smell broke through her confusion.

“Is that chips?”

“Just the first half of your surprise.”

“Surprise?”

John wore a goofy grin as he dropped to one knee, setting the chips aside and reaching inside his pocket.

“Rose Tyler,” he began as he revealed a pair of train tickets. “Would you travel the world with me?”

Rose was delighted. Her tears turned to laughter as she nodded.

* * *

 

The two sat in her back garden until late in the evening, eating chips and making plans.

“Where shall we go first then?” she asked.

“There’s a uni in Finland that wants me to stop by.”

“Finland? I’ve got a lovely friend from art school who lives there.” She sat up in delight. “I’ve always wanted to visit.”

“Really? I always thought they were a grumpy lot over there.”

“Oh, no, not this one. Could we go visit her? Cio is her name. She has this gecko you’ll love!”

“Of course! Always love meeting new reptiles, especially if they have friendly owners,” he teased.

Rose grinned and texted her friend. “Lucky us! She’s recently returned from traveling as well, making a new film!”

“We’ll have to get some recommendations from her then on her favorite places.”

“She’d be happy to, I’m sure. She’s been all over – Canada to New Zealand and everywhere in between.” Rose let out a happy sigh and leaned back against his leather jacket. “This year is going to be fantastic.”  


End file.
